


Bittersweet Blood

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You are a pawn in the beef between Klaus and Stefan. Klaus captures you and starts to starve you. You need Damon to save you before you end up doing something you regret. Can he?





	Bittersweet Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first TVD fic I've written in such a long time. I'm a little rusty on this fandom despite it being my favorite. I've watched the whole series at least 3 times over. That being said, I do have some preferences if you guys are interested in this fandom. Let me know what you think!

You didn’t know how long you’ve been locked up like some animal but you knew that when you got out, there will be hell to pay. You don’t exactly remember how you got here, that part has been fuzzy ever since Klaus began starving you. You remember going to the Grill with Damon and having a good time at the bar.

You remember him leaving for a few minutes after Stefan showed up because of something Stefan did. Something about Klaus and his family and coffins. You weren’t really sure since they left out of ear shot really quickly. You would have been able to hear what they were saying but the bar was packed and there was a live band which Stefan and Damon used to their advantage.

Even with vampire hearing, you couldn’t hear them. However, while Damon was gone, Klaus showed up, you knew that much. You tried to remember what happened after he showed up. It was coming back to you in bits and pieces but never a full picture.

_“Are you okay?” You asked Stefan as he grabbed his brother from you._

_“Yeah, don’t worry about anything. I just need to talk to my brother for a minute.” Stefan nervously smiled._

_“Okay.” You watched both Salvatores get up and leave. You cupped your hand over your ear to try and listen to what they were talking about but there was so much noise going on, you couldn’t get a clear hearing. You sighed and tried to drown out the talking, the music and the pool balls clanging together but you still couldn’t hear. So much for that pristine vampire hearing._

_“Boyfriend ditch you?” You looked to your left to see the hybrid making a home on the seat next to you._

_“What are you doing here?” You weren’t the biggest fan of Klaus or any of the Mikaelsons for that matter. The only one you really tolerated was Elijah and that was because you knew he was a man of his word. He could be scary sometimes but he was honorable._

_“Can’t I just have a drink and chit-chat?” Klaus smirked._

_“No, you can’t. What do you want? There’s always something you want.” You rolled your eyes and ordered another drink._

_“Stefan took something of mine and refuses to give it back.”_

_“Sounds like a you problem. I’m sure you’re more than capable of getting it back.” The bartender slid you another drink but Klaus stopped you. You looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow._

_“I want them back and you’re going to help me get them.”_

_“How am I going to do that?” You scoffed and picked your drink up before downing it. You were so over this conversation._

_“Don’t worry about that, love,” Klaus smirked and you glared at him before growing dizzy. You gasped and tried to get up but Klaus held your arm so you weren’t going anywhere._

_“You fucking roofied me?” You groaned, the world getting blurrier and blurrier._

_“If that’s what you want to call it, yes,” Klaus smirked. You wanted to fight back but your world was getting darker and darker and before you knew it, you couldn’t move a muscle or see anything but darkness._

“How are we doing in here?” You looked up and saw Klaus walk into the room he was keeping you in. You rolled your eyes and swallowed the little spit you had in your mouth just to moisten it. He was starving you and you didn’t know how much longer you would hold up but whatever he wanted, you hope that Stefan and Damon didn’t give it to him.

“This isn’t working. Starving me? Doesn’t seem like your style.” You chuckled and shifted but groaned when it hurt too much.

“Oh, I’m not just starving you, love. You’ll see soon enough. I have to get you ready.” Klaus smirked as he produced a blood bag from behind his back. He ripped off the top and let the blood drizzle over his fingers. The metallic scent filled your nose and even though your veins and fangs came out, you didn’t make any move to lunge towards the delicious substance.

“It’s not going to work, Klaus. You’re wasting your time.” You looked at him.

“All I have is time.” Klaus reached out with his blood-coated fingers and touched your lips, spreading it over them. Klaus laughed and licked his fingers before standing up. You growled as you watched him leave. You would have wiped your mouth but your hands were chained up so you had two options: let it taunt you or lick it off.

You opted for the latter.

* * *

The only thing that was keeping you sane was the thought of Damon coming for you. He always protected you no matter what and you knew he would come for you but the question was not how but of when. You didn’t know how much longer you would be able to resist the taste of blood.

You didn’t want to give into Klaus’ demands but it was getting harder and harder to resist. Your veins were becoming sandpaper and everytime you moved, it hurt you. You needed blood and Klaus knew this.

You actually smelled it before you saw it. You knew Klaus was coming to you and you were scared of snapping. You didn’t want to but you really wanted to taste the sweet substance.

“Ready to give up?” Klaus smirked, walking back into the room and holding up a blood bag. You shook your head as your fangs and veins disobeyed you.

“Oh, I think you are.” He smirked and ripped the top off, splattering some of the blood on the wall. Seeing the blood splatter made you think of the first time you ripped into a throat and you just wanted to do that again.

You snarled and showed your fangs, jumping to get the blood but the chains holding you back prevented you from getting the one thing you wanted.

“There she is,” Klaus smirked and set the blood bag down.

“This is what you wanted? To starve me enough to want to attack you?” You hissed.

“Not me, love. Tell Stefan to give me back what I want when you see him. I have a feeling you’ll be running into him.” Klaus grabbed your chains and broke them with his bare hands. The chains fell from your wrists and you stared at Klaus, not knowing if he was serious about letting you go.

“You’re free, love. Be sure to attack as many people as you can. The sweet taste of blood running down your throat as you take their life.” Klaus barely finished the sentence before you were speeding out of the room and into the night.

You didn’t know where you were going but the first scent of blood would dictate where you would go next. You sped into town and saw people walk around like nothing was wrong. You were hungry, not stupid. You knew you had to get someone alone. Thankfully, you didn’t have to do that much work because you heard a hiss of pain and the smell of blood hit your nostrils.

You snapped your head to the source and saw someone who was out jogging who cut themselves on a branch.

You sped to them and pinned them against the tree. You saw the fear in their eyes as you began compelling them.

“Don’t scream.” You bared your fangs and ripped their throat open, sinking your teeth into their neck. You could hear their heart pounding as they tried to stay alive and even though you compelled them not to scream, they were terrified.

You moaned at the sweet scent of blood, taking every drop that tried to escape. When you drained them of most of their blood, you dropped them to the ground. You were still hungry; Klaus had starved you for a week which wasn’t long but he made sure to torture you about it which is why you were so hungry.

“Y/N?” You looked behind you to see Stefan standing there with a look of horror on his face.

“You better give Klaus what he wants. That’s what he told me after he starved me and let me go. I’m so hungry.” You looked at another jogger who took a shortcut through the woods. You smirked and was about to speed to them but Stefan stopped you.

“Y/N! Stop! You don’t hurt people!”

“Let me go, Stefan!” You struggled against him.

“No! I’m going to call Damon and –” you couldn’t bear to listen to him so you wrapped your hands around his neck and snapped, killing him instantly. You weren’t too worried, you knew he would be back. Stefan fell to the ground but you didn’t care. You sped off to find that jogger. You smirked and sped right in front of them, blocking their path. You came to realize that blood was tastier when you scared your victims before hand.

The jogger stopped and gasped when he saw you. Blood was all over your mouth and chin, your veins underneath your eyes, the whites of them red, and fangs out. He immediately turned the other way and ran but you used your vampire speed and sped right in front of him. He screamed and you grabbed him, sinking your teeth into his neck.

He struggled to get away from you but you held him close, quickly draining him of his blood.

“Y/N! Hey! Stop!” You looked up just as you dropped the body and stared at the love of your life.

“Damon? I’m so hungry.” You let the blood drip from your mouth. You hated killing innocents but you just couldn’t think when blood was the only thing on your mind.

“Here, I brought these.” Damon produced three blood bags and you sped over to him before ripping one open. You guzzled down the first bag easily before moving onto the second.

“Where the hell were you? One minute you were in the Grill and the next, you were gone. I was going crazy looking for you.”

“Klaus took me. He starved me. Said Stefan stole something of his and he wanted it back. I’m sorry, Damon. I tried to resist.” You got tears, letting the realization of what you did hit you like a ton of bricks.

“Hey, that was not your fault. Come on, I called Elena and Caroline. They’ll take care of the bodies.” Damon took your hand and you gasped. You looked at the man you killed and walked over to him. You got tears and let out a sob as you covered your mouth.

“I killed him. And that woman. Oh God, I’m a monster.” You let the tears fall.

“Come on, don’t think like that. Let’s get you home.” Damon urged you on.

“But what about Klaus? Just tell Stefan to… Oh! Stefan! I snapped his neck. Oh, he’ll hate me.” You cried just as Damon produced wet ones from his jacket.

“We’ll figure all that out later. Right now, I need to get you home.” He wiped the blood from your mouth but one little wet one wasn’t going to do the trick.

“Yeah, you’re right.” You nodded numbly and let Damon bring you home.

* * *

“I’m really sorry, Damon,” You let the tears fall. You got all cleaned up and after having two more blood bags, you were finally back to your normal self. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“This is Klaus’ fault, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong. He wanted to get back at Stefan because he knew you killing people would destroy him. He starved you on purpose.” Damon sighed, moving your hair away from your eyes.

“I killed two people.” You cried.

“Y/N, please don’t blame yourself. You didn’t know what you were doing.” Damon stared into your eyes.

“The only thing holding me back was you. I thought you’d come for me.” You whispered.

“I tried, baby. I tried looking for you but Klaus was really good at hiding you.”

“I hate him.” You sniffled and let more tears fall.

“I know.” Damon pulled you into his arms and kissed your head, hoping he would be able to take care of you. He would always be there for you no matter what.

“Is Stefan okay?” You asked.

“Yeah. He called me. He gave back what he took from Klaus.”

“What did he take?” You asked, looking at Damon.

“Some relic that Bonnie needed but she doesn’t need it anymore and so he gave it back.”

“I really am sorry.” You sighed for the hundredth time that night.

“I forgive you,” Damon whispered as he kissed you softly. You knew you could always count on Damon to have your back.


End file.
